List of Cover Artists
Cover Artists List This list is a work in progress. I add as I stumble upon artists. There is no order to it yet. If the artist name is hotlinked, that goes to his own page with more informeation and tons of images. See Also *Artists still Doing Paintings — rather than photography Better Known Artists Artists to Research Cover Artists to Research: Borderland series: * Rick Berry ~ Cover: Life on the Border — (Thomas Canty - isfdb) * Richard Bober ~ Cover: Finder — (Richard Bober - isfdb) * Thomas Canty ~ Cover: Bordertown & Cover: Borderland — (Thomas Canty - isfdb) * Jim Carroll ~ Cover: The Essential Bordertown — (Jim Carroll - isfdb) * Terry Doyle ~ * Phil Hale ~ Cover: Bordertown — (Phil Hale - isfdb) * Nick Jainschigg ~ * Ellice M. Lee ~ * Iain McCaig ~ * Dylan Meconis ~ * Dennis Nolan ~ Cover: Elsewhere & Cover: Nevernever — (Dennis Nolan - ISFdb) * Craig Phillips ~ Cover: Finder: A Novel of the Borderlands — (Craig Phillips - isfdb) * Steve Stone ~ Cover: Welcome to Bordertown — (Steve Stone - isfdb) ~ Source: the bordertown series ~ with links to artist websites ~ Chronicles of the Borderlands - Series Bibliography ~ fo connect book to artist Paranormal Romance Lesser Known Most of these artist had one-time, or infrequent UF gigs, specializing in other areas of art—They are already researched and not much found on them. Nocturnal Book Reviews: artist behind the cover - all Fantasy *Terese Nielsen Fantasy (Cliff Nielsen's wife) * External references For researching artists: Articles: *Women in Cover Art ~ 2015 — Jim C. Hines *Photo Release -- Tim Bradstreet and Cliff Nielsen At Comic-Con San Diego *Nocturnal Book Reviews: artist behind the cover * *Concept Art | S. J. DAY • Urban Fantasy Fiction :: Author of the Marked series Lists with Artists names matched to book titles: *Locus Online: 2011 Directory: Cover Art Gallery References: *Gallery - Science fiction & Fantasy Art | Tor.com *Lott • Reps: Artists *Goodreads | Carolee Noury (Rockville, MD)'s review of Faeries of Dreamdark: Blackbringer *Goodreads | Paranormal Romance & Urban Fantasy - Self-Promotion: Looking for a COVER ARTIST? Try me! ;) (showing 1-43 of 43) *Category:Artist Images - ISFDB Book Lists: *Alan Pollack - Summary Bibliography *Alan Pollack | LibraryThing Artists sites: * Terese Nielsen: Magic the Gathering — Terese Nielsen - ISFdb Gene Mollica: *Gene Mollica *The Artist’s DenGENE MOLLICA ! | shewolfreads *Artist Alley: Gene Mollica Illustration | Dark Faerie Tales * Craig White: * McGrath: *Christian McGrath - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb Articles about Cover Art in general: *The Book Smugglers | Cover Matters: On Clichéd Covers in Fantasy *Bastard Books: Articles about Urban Fantasy Index *Cover Preview UK: Spring - Summer 2014 | Orbit Books | Science Fiction, Fantasy, Urban Fantasy * See Also * List of UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Urban Fantasy Links Category:Cover Artists Category:Lists Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Artists Still Doing Paintings